The Return of Kronos
by Shinjudeath
Summary: Kronos has risen again and has gathered and army. What can Erek do to stop him.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Kronos

** Chapter 1: The Discovery**

Authors note: please no criticism (i do take suggestions (its my first fanfic).) please review (reviews can encourage me to update faster)By the way i usually make my story start after the series ends (get what i mean?)

Percy's funeral, Athens, Greece

"Why'd he have to die, Gran'ma," Erek questioned Annabeth.

"Well...he was 87," Annabeth replied to the question sorrowfully. Erek didn't get it. Why did Percy have to die, now of all times. He was so understanding, and now that weird things were happening he needed all the comfort and help. He remembered when his history teacher had almost murdered him. That night he had heard Gran'ma Rachel and Gran'ma Annabeth arguing.

Annabeth had said,"You're a mortal, I will make the decisions and I say its to early to tell him the truth about his parents. He's far to young."

"And you're not a mortal?" Rachel had practically shouted.

"no."

"Just because you can be killed with more weapons!?"

"I don't care. I make the decisions. Period."

"EREK IS AT THE DAMN DOOR!! we'll talk later!"

That's when Erek decided to run.

As he ran he heard Annabeth yell, "If he knows, there will be monsters everywhere. EVERYWHERE!! Is that what you want?"

Erek had tried to eavesdrop again but they were more careful about him not hearing and he was left without a clue.

A week after the funeral Rachel suggested that they take a late night stroll on the beach. Annabeth reluctantly agreed.

At the beach Annabeth got a call from the person that had been hired too search for Percy's will. She told Erek and Rachel to wait at the beach.

Rachel looked thoughtfully into the distance.

Suddenly she turned towards Erek and asked," Do you like greek mythology?"

"Sort of," Erek replied. "Why?"

"Well its complicated, but basically, you're a demigod."

"A what?"

"Half god, half human. I will give you proof."

"Okay?"

"Its fine. Just close your eyes."

"I know this is random, but wouldn't it be cool if the waves could go either way. In or out."

"Try concentrating on that."

"Sure."

"Now open your eyes."

Erek was immediately amazed. The waves were rolling inwards."So," he said casually. "Who's my god parent."

"Selene," Rachel said.

"But the tide..."

"The moon's gravity controls the tide. By the way, now that we're being honest, you were adopted."

At that moment, a hellhound leaped.


	2. Camp Halfblood

_**The Return Of Kronos**_

Chapter 2: Camp Half-blood

Authors note: NO REVIEWS!! ) (turban wearing sad-face) plz review by the way the story gets better

disclaimer: i do not own hellhounds, PoJ, basically i own very little, and im not gonna put any more disclaimers

The hellhound leapt straight for Rachel. Erek used his newly found power, and the moon shone so brightly that the hellhound was blinded and it backed off. Suddenly a fury draped a tarp in front of the moon. A whole pack of hellhounds advanced. One of them pounced on Rachel and tore out her throat. As she died Rachel opened a clenched fist. The battle paused as a moon pendant fell out of her hand, and a belt with an empty scabbard, that could only hold a small dagger, was washed up by the waves. The battle quickly resumed but now there was no point. A skeleton warrior ran up and grabbed him.

The the warrior fell down dead. Hellhounds were getting deep gashes in their sides. Soon all the monsters no the beach were writhing in agony. Then a man appeared. He seemed to have just taken of his hat.

"Hello,"he said kindly. "My name is Daedalus."

"Whoa!" Erek exclaimed. "The builder of the Labyrinth?"

"Yes, indeed." A hellhound rounded the corner. Erek flinched. "Oh," Daedalus said after seeing the look on Erek's face. "No need to worry. That is my hellhound, Mrs. O'leary." Erek eyed Mrs. O'leary warily.

"Can we leave before a monster gets up and attacks?"

"Of course. Go pick up your things. Take this beanie," Daedalus handed Erek a beanie. "Chiron will explain the situation to you."

200 miles southwest of Al Kharijah, Egypt

They approached a huge area surrounded by pyramids.

"Welcome," Daedalus said. "to Camp Half-blood!"


End file.
